Seize the Unexpected
by Merusa
Summary: *5/19/03- Alternate Ending Posted* The son of a death eater. A muggle born friend of the Boy Who Lived. No one expects it. What happens when the unexpected comes to pass?
1. Why Do I Care?

Seize the Unexpected  
  
Summary: The son of a death eater. A muggle born friend of the Boy Who Lived. No one expects it. It just happened. The middle of seventh year.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Why Do I Care?  
  
"Stalking me again, Granger?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We were doing so well at being potions partners. I thought we were becoming friends."  
  
"We were."  
  
"Than why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower, feeling rather confused. He didn't know. She really thought that they were becoming friends. Snape had stuck them together as partners for the whole year, and they had become good friends.  
  
Or so Hermione thought.  
  
"I don't know." echoed through her head. Draco Malfoy, brilliant student, top of his house, Head Boy, opposite her being Head Girl? And not to bad looking either..  
  
Hermione stopped in mid-step. "I didn't think that." she told herself firmly.  
  
Shaking her head, she continued towards the closer growing Fat Lady.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know." echoed through his head. "I really don't." he told himself firmly. They had been doing so well, becoming such good friends. No one in their houses much liked it, but both houses dismissed it as them working together, differences aside, to get a good grade.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is." He thought. "I've never liked a girl like her before, though.." Draco stopped in mid step. He shook his head, hard. That could never happen. Not only was it totally frowned upon, his father would hate him. "Not that he already doesn't." he thought glumly.  
  
For once in his life, Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Shall I continue? 


	2. Unwelcome Thoughts

Author's Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter one. I hope this story will be to everyone's liking.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome Thoughts  
  
  
  
Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. Draco was late. She looked down at her watch. They had agreed to meet at noon, it was twelve oh two! She sighed impatiently.  
  
Draco walked into the library, and sat down next to Hermione. "Sorry, early quidditch practice." "Well, we have to finish this, its due Monday." Draco nodded, and they began to work on the potion.  
  
Draco stole glances over the book he was reading. "She's quite pretty." He thought. Over the years, her hair had lost some of its bushy element, and become curly, with natural ringlets that hung about her face. Her eyes were usually brown, but when she was angry, they flashed like ice.  
  
Draco wondered vaguely what to do over this situation. Doing something about it could get him disowned, but he really didn't care about that. He had his own private vault, and Voldemort was close to defeated, so he didn't need to worry about Death Eater retaliation. Frowning slightly, he watched her, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, god, oh, god, he is watching me, what am I supposed to do? Maybe he thinks I'm pretty. Why would he think that? And of course I wouldn't care, I don't fancy him or- oh no, oh no." Hermione shook her head hard. "You ok?" he asked, looking a bit worried. "Yes." she answered, reminding herself of his concern because they had become friends. Or had they? "I don't know." echoed through her head. Shaking her head again, she began to go over the properties with him.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room.. ~*~  
  
"I can't believe she's spending a Saturday at the bloody library with HIM, assignment or not." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself as Harry agreed. She caught Mira, Ron's pretty sixth girlfriend's eye, and they rolled eyes at each other. Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, murmuring, "I'm cold." Harry reached and arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"You two boys are blind, you know that, right?" Mira said, sitting in Ron's lap. "What are you talking about?" Harry said in annoyance, "Did I forget my glasses or something?" Ginny shook her head. "Not LITERALLY blind. Figure it out." Harry and Ron looked at each other, and Ron shrugged.  
  
"They. Like. Each. Other." said Mira. "Need we spell it out more?" asked Ginny. Ron shook his head. "Ridiculous, of course they don't." Ginny and Mira grinned as Harry shook his own head. "He's so rude; he would never fall for Hermione, and she's to clever for that." Ginny smiled. "Our Slytherin friend Monique- you know, one of the "unfaithful" Slytherins, said that Draco is so much nicer now. His grandparents gave him his own independent vault, so he doesn't have to do everything his father says anymore." Ron rolled his eyes. He didn't trust the group of "unfaithful Slytherins". They were Slytherins who didn't take pride in pureblood, and befriended the other houses.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I just can't see that happening." Ginny climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms about his neck. "I think you need convincing, Mr. Potter." He grinned, and wrapped his arms about her waist. "Well, cherry, are you going to convince me?" She smiled, and leaned her head to his, when, "Ahem."  
  
It was Hermione, returned from the library. Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushing. Hermione tutted. "What can't you see happening?" "Us stopping public displays of affection." said Harry smoothly, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the neck. Ron snorted. Hermione laughed slightly. "I have to go back there tomorrow. We have to finish the essay." Mira smiled. "Getting along well, are you?" she asked, as Ron played with her necklace. Hermione smiled. "He's so much nicer now. Ever since he got his own vault, and doesn't have to worry about his father kicking him out, he can act like his true self. He can be quite funny." The smile had grown, wider, and her eyes had lit up as she talked. Mira and Ginny exchanged glances. Hermione began to study her arithmancy, Ginny "let" Harry drag her off somewhere, and Ron and Mira went to I don't want to know.  
  
Hermione's eyes where on her book, but her mind was very much elsewhere. She couldn't get him out her head. This wasn't good. She couldn't like him. No matter how nice he was, or how smart, or the fact that he was the best looking boy in seventh year.stop!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: The chapters will get longer, I promise. Review! 


	3. Doing Something About It

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd like it if you guys pondered or asked questions in your reviews. At the end of every chapter, I respond to your questions using evasive teasers. Would anyone enjoy that? I know Draco seems very OOC, but there will be an explanation shortly. Note: Draco and Hermione have not kissed yet. Just for future reference.  
  
Warning: extremely fluffy chapter ahead. You have been warned.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Doing Something About It  
  
Ginny leaned her back against Harry. They were watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Hermione seemed rather distracted, and kept making awful moves. Worse than usual, as Ron said.  
  
Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He played a hand up and down her side, and she sighed. He had asked her out in his fifth year, and everything had been perfect since then.  
  
Hermione was looking at the fire as Ron said, "Checkmate. Mione? You There?" Hermione shook her head, and returned to now. "I have to go meet Draco in the library soon. Snape gave us an extra credit essay, and we want to get an early start.  
  
"Hmm... so you are working in the library? Or are you going to go by the lake? It's a lovely day." said Mira, climbing into Ron's lap. Hermione smiled. "Good idea." She looked down at her watch, and squealed. "I have to go." She grabbed her books, and sped walk away.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny. "You are loving today." He murmured, stroking her arm. She smiled, and said. "Am I really, Mr. Potter?" She linked her arms around his neck, and he put his arms about her waist. He was leaning his head in, when,  
  
"You two going to snog, or...?" Ginny and Harry broke apart, blushing. Ron grinned. "You have to pick the times when no one is around. Right, Mira?" Mira giggled, and blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smiled as Hermione approached the table. She sat down, huffing. "You made it." He said, motioning to the clock on the wall. She smiled, and sat down. "Would you like to go outside to work on this? It's a lovely day." Draco nodded, and they walked to the lake, and went into a small alcove of trees popular for doing homework. It was also popular for other things since it can't be viewed from the castle.  
  
As they settled down, their hands accidentally touched. Neither of them moved their hands, so that they were together. "Do you know now?" whispered Hermione. He nodded, looking into her eyes. "I can't love you." he whispered. "I can't love you." she responded, as their faces grew closer. His eyes flicked up and down. "If we can't, than..." "Why are we?" she finished, and they were barely an inch apart. She looked into his eyes trustingly, and he brought his lips gently to hers.  
  
It was tentative, but more wonderful than anything that had ever happened to Hermione. Viktor had kissed her, but not like this. He hadn't caused her knees to get weak. Draco brought a hand up, paused, and then gently caressed her cheek. She gently broke it off, looking into his eyes. "It feels so right." she whispered. He nodded. "No one will like it, but..." he trailed off as Hermione kissed him again. This one wasn't as shy, and he put a hand on her waist, keeping the other on her cheek. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Stopping it, Draco sat down on the ground. He pulled a knee up, and stretched out his other leg. Hermione leaned her back against his chest, leaning her head against his shoulder. They watched the sunset, and for a moment, didn't worry about anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Mira were secluded in some bushes in the clump of trees that Draco and Hermione were in front of. Mira was quite enjoying what Ron was doing to her neck when she heard a voice. "I can't love you." It was a male voice. "I can't love you." responded a familiar female voice. They seemed quite close together. Ron stopped, obviously hearing it too. They crouched, and looked over the bushes, to see a rather surprising sight. Draco and Hermione were kissing, gently and slowly. Draco was cupping her cheek. They broke apart, and whispered to each other, and Hermione initiated another, less timid kiss. They stopped again, and settled on the ground to watch the sunset, Hermione in Draco's arms.  
  
Looking at each other, Ron and Mira immediately ran to the common room, to find Harry and Ginny engrossed in a game of chess. "What's up?" asked Harry, as Ginny's knight murdered his queen. Looking up, he saw their faces. "What happened?" he asked, shooting up, Ginny following suit. "Nothing bad, was it?" asked Ginny. "Of course not." answered Mira. "We had been expecting it, Gin." Ginny blinked, and smiled. "That's wonderful!" "No. It. Isn't!" hissed Ron. Ron had always had a brotherly instinct towards Hermione. Some people interpreted that as love, but they were incredibly wrong.  
  
Harry looked at the three of them, apparently very lost. "What the bloody hell is going on?" "Language, Harry." came an extremely cheerful voice.  
  
It was Hermione. She was glowing, and looked as if she had just had the time of her life. She nodded at their shocked faces, and floated upstairs.  
  
Looking at each other, Ginny and Mira bolted upstairs after her. Harry looked at Ron. "Can you tell me now, or will I be invading someone's privacy?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed, and touched her lips. She had never felt like this before. He'd changed so much...  
  
Ginny and Mira pounded in, and sat down on either side of her bed. Hermione nodded at them, and sighed. Ginny and Mira exchanged glances. Hermione had never acted like this. Even if it was a Friday, and almost a week since they had begun to suspect something, you would really think that Hermione would start her homework.  
  
Hermione sighed again. She sat up, and began to tell them what happened. By the end, they were all so giggly that they didn't even hear Harry's strangled, "What?!" from the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think- review! 


	4. Headfirst Into Mashed Peas, or, That Rea...

A/N: Teaser at the bottom!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Headfirst Into Mashed Peas, or, That Reaction Stinks.  
  
Hermione sat down across from Harry in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was in view, and Draco exchanged looks with her every few minutes.  
  
Ron looked sulky. "This is worse than Viktor. How can you like him?" Hermione glared at Ron. "He's changed. So much. Drop it." Ron snarled. "I won't drop it. Do you remember what he did?" "Yes, I do. It was childish, and it stopped people change. People grow up. It's obvious that you are an exception." she said calmly. His face contorted. "If you can't figure it out, then I can't talk to you." Hermione shot up. "Then don't!" she screamed at him, and ran out of the Great Hall. No one even turned around, as they were so used to their fights. However, quite a reaction happened when Draco ran after her. The Hall fell silent, as he fast walked right out after her. The teachers exchanged looks. Everyone but Dumbledore seemed surprised and uncomfortable. He continued buttering his bread, not even looking up. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other, and walked out after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Now, dear reader, I know what you are thinking. It is ridiculous that such a reaction is happening in the school. But don't judge so quickly. Think again. A Slytherin/Gryffindor serious relationship had never happened in the History of Hogwarts. Ridiculous as it seems, dear reader, it is true. A Malfoy, and a Muggle born friend of the Boy Who Lived. Pause, and ponder again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ran to the lake's bed. She put her head in her hands, and cried. She wanted her friends' approval, they were everything to her. Harry seemed rather shell shocked, but he would be fine, while Ginny and Mira had suspected it. But Ron mattered. Ron was her brother. Her protector, almost. It hurt. She crossed her arms, looking into the lake.  
  
"Hey." It was Draco. She turned to face him. She smiled through her tears, and choked out a "Hey, you." He walked over, and hugged her, brushing the tears off her face. She turned in his arms, so that he was holding her own crossed arms, and she leaned her head against him, letting the tears fall. "I want his approval. He's like a brother to me." She whispered, rubbing her head against his neck. He nodded. "Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Gwen are too preoccupied with their love lives to care much about mine." Hermione laughed slightly. "Ginny and Mira thought something happened, and Harry is hocked, but he is ok." He nodded, and kissed her gently. They stood like that, and, like yesterday, everything else faded away, and it was just them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I noticed them becoming friends. They can't love each other for their own happiness. No one will like it. Ridiculous as it is, it's the truth." Professors McGonagall and Snape walked toward the couple on the banks of the river. "Well," added Snape, "it is also a matter of Draco's safety. His father would beat him. Brutally. We know what he is capable of." McGonagall stopped in her tracks. "I can't break them up." she said. "Look at them, Severus." For Draco had reached down and kissed Hermione. They looked so at peace, and happy. They broke it off, and Draco rested his head against hers. It was a peaceful site. Love seemed to radiate from the two. Snape sighed. " I'm becoming soft in my old age. Let's go tell Dumbledore. He seemed rather calm, though he knows the impending consequences."  
  
  
  
~*~Teaser~*~  
  
"My Lord. My son has fallen for the mudblood, Granger. I seek you wise and humble advice." Lucius Malfoy knelt on bended knee in front of Voldemort. Voldemort smiled. "Actions will be taken, but more than about just that. Crucio!" Malfoy's screams mingled with the laughter of an evil man.  
  
Wormtail cowered in the corner. He hated himself. He had been weak, and lost his friends. He had no backbone.  
  
He was getting a backbone, knowing what he had to do. Turning on his heel, he swept away, to plan for the inevitable. To plan, so he could finally set things right.  
  
It would be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Teaser!! MwhahahaSNORThahaha! lol. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. I've never had that much over three chapters! The next one will be much longer.  
  
Review again! Ask questions! Put your thoughts! I'll respond in the next chapter! 


	5. Hand in Hand with Death

Author's Note: This chapter is very important. It relates to the teaser at the end of the last chapter. Read it, it's vital! I think.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hand in Hand with Death  
  
Lucius was mad. Sure, it had happened before. He'd been mad many times. Yes, insane mad, but never this angry mad.  
  
He was strolling through the Riddle Mansion towards Voldemort's office. That morning, he had received a letter from Pansy Parkinson. He grimaced as he remembered what it said.  
  
"Dear Mr. Malfoy:  
  
Sorry to disturb you in your most busy time of year. However, it has come to my attention that Draco has begun to see a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, the Head girl opposite him. Just this morning in the Great Hall, She yelled something at a boy at the Gryffindor table, and raced out. Draco, looking concerned, ran out after her. The whole school saw it. Professors Snape and McGonagall went out after them, but I do not know what they did. I hope I have done you a favor.  
  
Warmest Regards, Miss Pansy Parkinson"  
  
Scowling, and noting to write her a thank you letter, he approached the door, and knocked. He immediately dropped to his knees, and waited.  
  
The door opened, and a man stood before him. He was plump, and had small, beady eyes. It was Wormtail. But he was holding himself differently- with more confidence.  
  
Lucius sighed, and edged into the room on his knees. He kissed the feet of a man clothed in black.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
His face was colored better now, and his eyes seemed to open a bit more. He laughed, and began to speak. "What do you want, Lucius?" Lucius, bowed from his knees. "I have received word from young Ms. Parkinson that my son has began to date a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, a mudblood friend of Harry Potter- Hermione Granger. I humbly seek your most intelligent advice." Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Crucio!" Lucius's yells of pain mingled with Voldemort's laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Wormtail grimaced as he heard Lucius's screams. He felt tears come to his eyes. "No." he thought. "You chose to leave everything. You must right the wrongs you have done." Wormtail was finally getting a backbone that was much needed. Pressing his ear to the door, Wormtail listened to his hated Master's forming plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed as he sat at the window. Ginny, who was next to him, climbed into his lap. "What's wrong?" Harry sighed again, leaning his forehead against hers. "Hermione is out with Draco again." Ginny opened her mouth furiously. "Just wait a minute." said Harry quickly. "It's not Draco I'm worried about. It's his father. He may do a bit more than just disown Draco." Ginny nodded, and Harry shifted slightly. "I have to go to Quidditch soon." he murmured. Ginny, becoming playful again, gave an over exaggerated moan. "So dirty..." she mumbled. Ron's head shot up. He still had a much overprotected air towards his sister.  
  
Grinning at Ginny, Harry leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in her ear. "I'll have to put my team through their paces." Ginny giggled insanely. "Oh, you bad boy..." Harry laughed a bit. He placed a kiss behind her ear in between words. "They'll complain when it gets too late." Ginny sighed, and kissed him. They were experts at making it seem that the kiss was a lot more intense than it was. Ron shot up, and yelled at them. "That's bloody well enough!" Harry and Ginny broke apart, laughing; now having the whole common room looking at them. "You- fall- for- it- every- time!" Harry wheezed, causing Ginny to laugh even harder. "We- were- talking- Quidditch- Practise." Ginny fell against him, laughing really hard. Ron went red, and sat back down at the table, mumbling something about homework.  
  
Harry was late for Quidditch that evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione grinned at Draco over her book. They were at their favorite spot at the lake. Draco sighed. "Hermione, we are going to fail at this rate. But if you insist....." Draco swept her up in a kiss that took her breath away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, I've never gotten so many positive reviews. Keep going! 


	6. In Which Peter Pettigrew is not as Stupi...

Seize the Unexpected  
  
By: Merusa  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, except Mira, are JKR, except for their personalities I have re-created for them. The song Hermione sings is "Prince" by Vanessa Carlton. Cheers.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: In Which Peter Pettigrew is not as Stupid as he is Thought to Be  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore leaned his elbows on his desk, and massaged his forehead. Who knew that such a reaction would occur over them? It was ridiculous. The whole hall went silent. Now, he was receiving anonymous notes to put a stop to it, some of them concerned for the couples' safety regarding the Malfoy Family, and others amused. What to do?  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." called Albus. Severus and Minerva swept in, and sat down in separate chairs, their faces grim. "Why is there such commotion over a couple? Slytherin and Gryffindor relationships have happened before." Albus stated, shifting slightly in his chair.  
  
"We are concerned for the couple." Severus began. "We saw them outside, and they looked quite in love. Lucius considers that unacceptable, as Miss Granger is a muggle born." added Minerva. Albus's eyes twinkled slightly as he viewed Severus. It was quite out of character for him to be concerned over a Gryffindor. Albus opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a rat scampered out, and squealed loudly. The three adults jumped. The rat glowed red, and began to get larger. It turned into a large, plump, beady eyed man- Peter. Before they could say anything, the man held up a hand. "I'm unarmed. I want to set things right, though I know just how impossible that is. I will surely be killed for coming here to tell you this, but that doesn't matter anymore. Put me under Veritaserum if you must, it won't make a difference." Albus nodded at Severus, who looked fit to kill, as did Minerva. He pulled a bottle filled with clear liquid from his robes, and dropped a few dots of the liquid down Peter's throat. Peter became sluggish, and got a dreamy look over his eyes.  
  
"What is your name?" demanded Severus. "Peter Pettigrew." he responded. "Why are you here?" Severus asked. "I need to set things right. I hate myself with a passion. I will be killed for running away, whether the Dark Lord knows what I told you or not. I heard Voldemort talking to Lucius Malfoy about Draco and Hermione Granger. I heard his plans." answered Peter immediately. Severus and Minerva exchanged looks. He hadn't been lying. "What are the Dark Lord's plans?" Severus demanded.  
  
Peter told them everything they needed to run, and, he left, facing certain death.  
  
~*~  
  
"Willing and able, I'm able to come. Willing and able, I'm able to come." sang Hermione quietly. She was studying, alone for once, out by the lake. "And if I wait for you now would you come." Still singing, she walked inside and into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
As soon as she stepped in, she dropped her bag from shock.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: HA HA HA HA HA! A cliffhanger! I didn't even mean to write it that way, it just happened. Oh, well, I am still ending it the same way. Yes, my friends, at the most this is going to be ten chapters. I know how upset you are. ^.~  
  
  
  
Don't forget to press the long button on the left! 


	7. Congratulations, You Have Found the Exac...

Seize the Unexpected  
  
By: Merusa  
  
Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Congratulations, You Have Found the Exact Opposite of "Wicked"  
  
  
  
Leaving her bag where it dropped, Hermione rolled under the Ravenclaw table, wand in front of her, eyes still wide open in shock.  
  
A huge crater now graced the floor of the once beautiful Great Hall, directly below the gaping hole in the ceiling. Harry, a hand clutching at his scar, was pointing his wand at a one of the two figures in the crater. Ron stood next to him, his own wand out, pointing at the other figure. Draco was crouched behind a chair, hidden from view. Various students were scattered about the Hall, some unconscious, others hiding. The teachers were behind the crater, some of them knocked out, the others crouched around a body on the ground.  
  
Dumbledore. He had fallen, protecting the teachers.  
  
Voldemort. Standing in the crater, wand pointed at Harry, laughing, maniacally.  
  
Lucius. Wand pointed right back at Ron, unafraid.  
  
Before she could think, Hermione rolled out from under the table, and ran to Ron and Harry. She stood at Harry's side, the other side being occupied by Ron. She pointed her own wand at Lucius.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Ah, the girl joins the fray. Hoping to save your boyfriends? Oh, no, I forgot, you enchanted young Draco." he laughed.  
  
Draco moved from his hiding place, and walked to the three, his own wand out. "She didn't enchant me."  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Well, well, well. The Death Eater in training." "I am no Death Eater! I will not follow in my father's footsteps! I'm not afraid of you anymore." Draco stood next to Hermione, one arm around her waist, the other pointing his wand at Voldemort.  
  
Lucius took his turn. "Draco, I am your father. Join us. It is your destiny." "What is this, Star Wars?" yelled Harry. Lucius blinked. "Star Wars?" Ron took that opportunity. "Stupefy!" But his was not the only voice that rang out. Draco had also attempted to stupefy his father. The combined red light knocked Lucius off his feet and to the ground, but not before he unleashed his own spell at Hermione. The red light came towards Hermione, who looked at it, daring it to come closer. Draco, at the last moment, jumped in front of her, and fell. The spell was very powerful, and pulled Draco into the air and slammed him against the wall. His head rolled onto his shoulder, revealing the huge cut that was bleeding profusely. "No!" yelled Hermione. She raised her hands to her mouth in absolute horror, not knowing what to do. That cut looked fatal.  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Stupefy!" he yelled. That seemed to be a popular spell. The red light was barely an inch from Hermione, when Ron jumped in front of her, once again preventing her from being knocked out. "Ron!" she cried. Harry turned to her. "Look after Draco. I'll handle Voldemort." "But....." began Hermione, but Harry hugged her quickly. "Go!" she nodded, and ran to Draco, cradling his head on her lap, trying to think of a spell to stop the bleeding.  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Oh, will you shut up? You laugh and you laugh like the bloody idiot you are! It's getting annoying!" Harry's anger made him forget the pain in his scar. Disregarding Harry, Voldemort turned to Lucius.  
  
A most idiotic mistake. Harry took that moment. "Avada Kedavra!" he screeched, letting the spell fly towards the Dark Lord. Before Voldemort could react, the blinding green light struck him in the back. He let out a horrible scream. "I'll be back!"  
  
All that was left of Lord Voldemort was a pile of black dust, formerly his wand.  
  
Harry fell to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: While it seems that the mistake Voldie made was OOC, it was very in character. Voldemort's pride was his downfall. He did not believe Harry would have the courage to kill him.  
  
Cheers! 


	8. The Beginning

Seize the Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: The Beginning  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking around the room, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Looking to her left, she saw Ron, unconscious, Mira clutching his hand. Looking to her right, she saw Harry. He, too, was conscious. Ginny had a hand on his shoulder, and Dumbledore was talking quietly to him. His knees were drawn up, his hands gripping at his hair. Hermione gave a small, weak smile. Only Harry would feel awful about killing the most evil wizard that ever existed.  
  
She did not see Draco. Panicking, she shot up, but then she saw a curtain partially blocking a bed on the other side. She saw Draco. She relaxed. His head was bandaged, and he had a scar across his cheek.  
  
"Hermione. You awake?" came a voice. Harry's. Hermione, turned to him, and nodded, wincing as she did. Her head was awful. "You alright?" he asked. She shrugged. "Yeah. You?" He shrugged. "I guess." Ginny walked around Harry's bed and gave her a quick hug. Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Ronald may be asleep for a bit longer. He was hit by a very powerful curse." Harry groaned, and put his head in his hands. Hermione gave a small laugh, as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
Hermione voiced her previous thoughts. "Only you would feel bad about ending the rein of the most evil wizard to ever exist, Harry." He shook his head. "I killed him. That makes me just as bad as him." Hermione shook her head. "You did it because you had to. You feel awful about it, but you had no other choice. That makes you very different from him, Harry." said Hermione softly. Harry nodded, and returned Ginny's hug. Dumbledore began to speak to Harry again. Hermione's eyes rested on Draco. He looked pretty bad. He was shifting slightly. He was alive. Smiling to herself, Hermione laid back on her pillows. She felt her eyes flutter shut as she drifted to sleep.  
  
:: Epilogue : One Year Later ::  
  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Bring the rings." Harry handed Hermione's ring to Draco, who slipped it on Hermione's finger. "With this ring, I do the wed." Ginny gave Draco's ring to Hermione. "With this ring, I do the wed." Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. The guests applauded. Hermione broke it off gently, and Draco took her arm, both of them smiling widely. They walked down the aisle, Harry and Ginny, the Best Man and Maid of Honor, following behind them. People threw flowers, and shot sparks with their wands as the happy couple walked down the aisle.  
  
I won't tell you when our beloved characters died, how many children they had, or just who married who. I'll leave that up to you. I'll end this story here, with one thing. One fact, to alleviate your doubts.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
The End- or should I say the beginning?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: *tears* I hope you guys liked the ending. I may do a sequel- but not until after I do books six and seven in the "Rise of an Enemy" universe. This has been one of my most successful fics, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
All my love,  
  
Merusa 


	9. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
"Seize the Unexpected"  
  
Alternate Ending  
  
(Note: This takes place during chapter seven. In this ending, chapter 8 is basically null and void. Draco has been thrown in a arc by his father's curse.)  
  
Hermione heard herself shout out his name as she ran toward him, pulling out her wand. Draco was falling now, towards a gathering of rocks at the front of the Great Hall. He cried out when he hit them, the pain enough to pull him to consciousness.  
  
Reaching him, she pulled him away from the rocks, and cradled his head.  
  
He gave a small smile. "Hey, 'Mione. My Mione..."  
  
She choked out a laugh through her tears. "You'll be ok."  
  
His smile remained feeble, and is breath was coming out unevenly. "Yes, I'll be alright. Just not in the way you want me to be."  
  
Hermione froze as the implication of his words hit. "No. You're not leaving me, Draco Malfoy."  
  
He gave a weak chuckle. "Why not? Hermione Malfoy sounds funny, anyway. Well, maybe to anyone but me."  
  
Her voice was straining now. "Stop. Don't talk like that. I'll think of a spell. I will!"  
  
He shook his head. It lolled back and forth almost comically on her lap. "Mione," he began softly, "you and I both-" he cut off, hacking. Blood came in torrents from his mouth, and Hermione could see why. The rocks had completely torn through his skin. She was surprised that he had lasted this long.  
  
He tried to talk again. "The blood loss is too much, Mione."  
  
He smiled, somehow. "I'm going to a place where I can be happy. I can see my mum again." He looked up at her. "I love you, 'Mione. Promise me that you'll keep on living. You'll be the first female Minister of Magic."  
  
She choked on her tears again, trying to respond. But, she didn't have to. He knew. She bent over double, so that her forehead was resting on his. Tears streamed in torrents down her face.  
  
And, as her best friend ended the war, Hermione cried softly, holding the person that she loved in her arms, as he slowly slipped away.  
  
As the hall turned and fell silent, watching the exchange, she continued to cry. "Good-bye..." he whispered.  
  
Her sobs intensified. She felt two presences around her, as her surrogate brothers each put a hand on one of her soldiers. But still, she cried, and she wouldn't stop for a long time.  
  
They watched, looking at the two they had shunned. But, it didn't matter.  
  
For he was finally free.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WAAAH! I wrote this when I realized how fluffy the other ending was. But I'm CRYING NOW! And, I wrote this story MONTHS ago! Wait, almost a year ago!  
  
I don't expect anyone to read this, but I liked writing it, even if I am sobbing my eyes out.  
  
~Merusa, who is going to go get a tissue now. 


End file.
